supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3/@comment-9727544-20140720133910
Sie verließen das Badezimmer. "Wir sind fertig.", sagte Johnny. "Mit eurem Quicke?" "Argit!" "Schon gut. War doch nur Spaß." "Argit", sagte Frankie, "Füße vom Tisch. Und was euch angeht, ich hoffe wir haben das geklärt." Connor murmelte was unverständliches. "Gut", Frankie wirkte zufrieden, "dann können wir ja zum Geschäft kommen. Habt ihr die Sense?" Johnny zog sie aus seiner Tasche. "Ja. Warum sollten wir sie mitnehmen?" "In meinen Händen, wäre das Ding viel zu unsicher.", Antwortete Argit für Frankie. "Wir konnten nicht riskieren, dass er mich schnappt." "Das wer dich schnappt?", fragte Johnny. "Hast du wieder Schulden bei jemanden?" "Nein, du Klugscheißer. Wir wollten nur kein Risiko eingehen." "Sehr viele Leute werden hinter der Sense her sein, wenn das rauskommt.", übernahm Frankie wieder das Wort. "Deshalb solltest du auch niemand davon erzählen." Johnny feixte. "Denken sie wirklich, ich würde Argit nach all dem noch vertrauen?" "Dann hättest du mir vertrauen sollen. Ist es wirklich so schwer einen einfachen Befehl auszuführen?" "He, ich bin immer noch hier!", machte sich Connor bemerkbar. "Und wenn die Sache wirklich so groß ist, wie ihr alle sagt, dann will ich dabei sein!" Frankie würdigte den Jäger keines Blickes und sprach mit Johnny weiter. "Hast es wenigstens vor Amelia verschwiegen?" "Ja habe ich, aber was hat das mit ihr zu tun? Und mit Azrael?" "Bevor der apokalyptische Reiter des Todes, den Planeten verließ, musste er die Sense an irgendjemanden weiter geben. Damit dieser seinen Platz einnimmt denke ich." Connor runzelte die Stirn. "Warum hat er die Sense nicht einfach mitgenommen?" Diesesmal schaute Frankie ihn an. Er jetzt bemerkte Connor, dass seine Augen hellblau waren. "Ich weiß es nicht", gab Frankie dann zu, "ich weiß nur das er die Sense an Azrael weitergab. Er war der einzige der in der Lage war die Sense einzusetzen." Johnny schaute auf die Klinge hinunter. Azraels Name war klar zu lesen. "Aber jetzt wo Azrael Tod ist, wer nimmt dann sein Platz-", er stoppte und schaute einsetzt Frankie an. "Mei?" Frankie nickte. "Wenn sie es will. So oder so, bis sie die Sense nicht weiter gibt, wird nur sie in der Lage sein-" "... Die Sense zu benutzen.", bemerkte Johnny. "Blitzmerker", lachte Argit, woraufhin er einen finsteren Blick von Connor bekam. "Halt die Klappe!" "Und warum dürfen wir es ihr nicht sagen?" "Weil wir ihr nicht vertrauen.", mischte Argit sich wieder ein. "Sie hat sich Weatta angeschlossen und kann ihre Gefühle nicht in den griff bekommen. Das beste wäre, wenn wir ihr niemals von der Existenz der Sense berichten." "Mei ist unsere Freundin!", sagte Connor wütend. "Sehe ich so aus als würde es mich interessieren? Ich hab's schon ein mal gesagt und ich sage es gerne wieder: Engel sind Arschlöcher! Man kann ihnen nicht vertrauen." Sofort schossen Connor Bilder von Castiel durch den Kopf und wie er sich für die Menschen gekämpft hatte und jetzt meinte irgend so ein Mistkerl schlecht über ihm reden zu müssen. "Sei einfach still!", brüllte Connor den Hexer an. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung!" "Ach nein? Wurde deine Familie von diesen Scheißkerlen getötet? Ich denke nicht!" Johnny seufzte. "Dein Vater wurde nicht von den Engeln getötet." "Doch wurde er!" "Gut, dann ist sein Vater nicht betrunken, in einen Mienengraben gefallen." Argit verschränkte die Arme vor die Brast und schmollte. Connor gab sich alle Mühe, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. "Ich muss Argit zu stimmen.", meldete sich Frankie. "Ich vertraue dieser Mei nicht." "Aber was ist jetzt das Problem?", frage Connor ungeduldig. "Na dass jemand die sogenannten Göttermörder stiehlt." "Die was?" "Die Gottesmörder.", erklärte Johnny. "Das sind die mächtigsten Waffen der Erde. Die einzigen Waffen, mit denen man Gottgleiche Kreaturen töten kann." "Genau. Im Himmel wurden sie bereits alle gestohlen.", informierte Argit sie. "Die Goldeneschublade wie auch immer dieses ding heißt, hinter dem die nazis her waren auch?" "Jepp, den Heiligengraal und die erste Klinge haben sie auch. Sie haben alles." "Woher wisst ihr das es mehrere Diebe sind?", wandte sich Connor an Frankie. "Es ist nur eine Vermutung.", antwortete er. "Soweit wir wissen, sind die einzigen Waffen die noch übrig bleiben die Sense, das Schwarze Erzengelschwert und ein Sperr der mit Jesus Blut getränkt wurde, ebenfalls sehr mächtig." "Und wir müssen sie finden.", Connor Klang ganz entschlossen. "Wann fangen wir an?"